I'm in love with my sister's best friend!
by iheartnarutopeen
Summary: Two girls are sucked into the Naruto world, where they meet Naruto and Sasuke. Questions arise, pasts are discovered and romance is in the air! Sasuke/OC and Naruto/OC. First fic, so I suck at summaries. BE NICE.


**Konnichiwa gaiz! This is Atsukiko Uzumaki coming at you! This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you gaiz like it ^_^ I wrote it with my best friend Kichimi Uchiha. Why do we have the same last names as the main characters? You will have to read to find out ~_^**

**Naruto: Of course! No one is that mean!**

**Atsukiko: True. Okay I have more confidence now, thanks Naruto!**

**Sasuke: DOBE! He knows nothing!**

**Atsukiko: Shut up, Sasuke! OK! TIME FOR THE STORY~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would be in it so I can kiss all the hot boys and punch Sakura in the face!**

* * *

OUR WORLD

Atsukiko Uzumaki and her best friend Kichimi Uchiha were at Atsukiko's home on a hot summer in Tokyo(A/N: I've always wanted to live in Japan. North America sucks!). The room was power blue, like the blue of Kisame's skin. It was full of plushies from various anime shows, as both girls loved anime. They also loved video games.

"Oh my god, i'm so bored!" Atsukiko whined. "Ever since my new neighbors saw us we can't go outside. He's perverted and will hit on us!"

"Well its because you have such pretty eyes" said Kichimi. "Any guy would fall for them"

"But, you're beautiful, too! look at your beautiful hair!" Atsukiko said back.

"Let's play that new video game you got. The one with ninjas. I think it was called Naruto?" said Kichimi.

"Good idea. You start the game. I will get us some soda!" replied Atsukiko.

Kichimi started up the game, as Atsukiko came back with the sodas. The title screen came on saying "enter our ninja world!" As Atsukiko was about to sit down, she tripped over a wire and dropped the drinks on the playstation. Sparks flew everywhere and covered both of them. The girls quickly fell asleep because of the shocks. (A/N: I didn't know how else to do this! Please don't be mad at me readers!)

The girls soon woke up. But, they were not in Atsukiko's room anymore. They were in the middle of the street of Konoha! They were in the Naruto world!

"Omg! Where are we?" exclaimed Kichimi.

"This looks like my video game" said Atsukiko. (They are in the Naruto world after the anime has ended. Its like 3 years later or something XD)

"OMG! This is so cool! ^_^" said Kichimi

"It really is. Let's look around!" said Atsukiko.

The girls started walking around town. Soon they came to the ramen stall that Naruto likes to eat at. Having the same last name, Atsukiko also loved ramen.

"Let's stop and have lunch here!" said Atsukiko, running up to the stall.

"You and your ramen" sighed Kichimi.

The girls ordered the two biggest bowls possible and gobbled the food up.

"Okay girls. Your total is 20 dollars" said the ramen man.

"Uh oh" both girls said at the same time. They had no money!

"Please, let us go. we will find a way to pay you back later" Kichimi batted her pretty eyes at the ramen man.

The old man decided that because the girls were so pretty he would let them go. As they started to walk away they heard someone yell.

"Not so fast girls!" it was the ramen girl. "I'm calling the cops on you and they are going to take your buts to jail for stealing!"

Soon, ninjas came and arrested them. they brought the girls to Tsunade, the hokage.

"Who are you girls and what are you doing stealing ramen?" asked Tsunade.

"My name is Atsukiko Uzumaki" said Atsukiko (obviously :P)

"And mine is Kichimi Uchiha" (I just noticed that Sasuke and Naruto's last names both start with "u")

"What? This can't be possible! both clans were wiped out!" gasped Tsunade. "Kakachi! Bring Naruto and Sasuke here! We need to sort this out"

"yes mam" said Kakachi and poofed out of the room.

"I think we are in trouble" Atsukiko said and Kichimi agreed.

* * *

**Okay! This is it for the first chapter! Please read and review! Like I said, this is my first ever fanfiction, so please leave only nice reviews. I will not tolerate mean ones! I will use flames to roast your brains!**

**Naruto: And we will hate you!**

**Sasuke: I agree! OH NO I AGREED WITH NARUTO!**

**Atsukiko: OMG THE WORLD IS GOING TO ENDDDD!**

**Naruto: ...**


End file.
